Our Light
by PurpleHeart07
Summary: After the battle between Kaiijo and Fukuda Sogo Haizaki still mad about his defeat he tried to hurt Kise but Aomiine stopped him. He is not done with the Generation of Miracles then he found his new target to make them suffer, their Kagami Taiga.
1. -Intro-

Haizaki Shougo is very frustrated about the Generation of Miracles he was defeated by Kise, punched by Aomine then the rest are still happy about their defeat?! He can't accept it all he suffered while the GoM are so happy, then he found the center of the GoM's happiness.

.

.

.

.

_All of you will suffer much than I did!_


	2. Target

**Haizaki's POV**

_Basketball is fun my ass! That Kiseki no Sedai tch that Seirin team beat them and me I can't?! I am not done with them! _I am walking after my fight to someone then I heard voices.

"Kurokocchi you're so mean!"

"You are too loud Kise"

"Mido-chin lend me that scissors I can't open my snack"

"Use your mouth or something idiot"

"The two of you stop it"

"Kagami-kun do you want to eat at maji burgers later?"

"Of course I will eat before I go home"

I looked where the voices came from its f*cking Kiseki no Sedai and Kagami Taiga they even hanging out together he is not even in their level! As I am looking at them they are close to Kagami Taiga… I smirked "I will destroy you all and the way to see you suffer is to hurt him" I licked my lips and walked away _this should be fun._

**-A Month Later-**

Kagami and the rest of the GoM became close to each other they even became best of friends, Kagami is so happy about it they became busy "You okay Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked "Oh well yeah but I kinda miss hanging out with them" he said "How about you asked them" Kagami smiled "I better be" he take out his phone and texted them

_To: Akashi, Kise, Midorima, Ahomine, Murasakibara_

_Hey guys I was wondering if we can hang out again let's play basketball!_

_-Sent-_

"I texted them but I think they are still busy and may not agree" Kagami saddened, then Kuroko pictured Kagami's sad face without him knowing and he sent the picture to his friends.

_To: Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun_

_*Picture Attached*_

_You better come here guys_

_-Sent-_

Kagami's phone ringed then he saw messages saying that they are agree. "What did they say Kagami-kun?" he asked "They said yes!" Kagami smiled so as Kuroko nothing is cuter than his light's smiles.

**-Magical skip time-**

Kagami and Kuroko arrived at the basketball court while they are waiting Kagami sense that someone is watching so he looked around "Kagami-kun is something wrong?" Kuroko asked. "Uhm.. it's nothing I just get a feeling that someone is watching I guess I am just over thinking" Kagami brushed it off "Since when?" "I think over a month but whenever I looked around I see no one so I just brushed it off" Kagami said as he spinning the ball to his fingers, Kuroko looked around too _I get a feeling that something is going to happen and it's not good._

"Kurokocchi! Kagamicchi!" Kagami looked at where the voice is came from he smiled "Ahh! Kise, Midorima and Ahomine!" he said "Whaat did you just called me Bakagami!" Aomine said "Hello" Kuroko said "Looks like everyone is here" they looked behind them and saw Akashi and Murasakibara "Akashi and Murasakibara! I thought you will not come Tokyo is pretty far you know" Kagami said "That is true but we are playing basketball so we will come no matter how far it is as long as it is you Kagami Taiga" Akashi smiled and Kagami blushed.

_"__Not fair Akashi-kun/Akashicchi/Akashi/Akachin"_

"L-let's play!" Kagami turned around but still blushing, Kuroko used his misdirection to capture his blushing face. "Kurochin pass me that picture" Murasakibara said "Later Murasaki-kun I will pass it later" he said "What are you waiting for let's play!" Kagami shouted "Ready to lose Bakagami!".

While they are a playing a shadow figure is watching at them "That's right smile for now later you will suffer" he said and laughed.


	3. Danger Approaches

Kagami and the Kiseki no Sedai just finished playing basketball and they are resting at the corner. Akashi and the others know that they have a special feeling to the seirin's ace everything that Kagami will do for them it's cute and amazing.

Kagami then again felt someone is watching him he looks back and Kuroko saw him "Kagami-kun?" he called "H-huh? What is it Kuroko?" Kagami asked "You okay?" Kagami nodded, of course Kuroko isn't satisfied with his answer then he remembered their talk earlier.

_"__Uhm... it's nothing I just get a feeling that someone is watching I guess I am just over thinking"_

"It's already late do you two think can still go home?" Midorima asked "My driver can pick us up so it is fine "Hmm uhm how about you two sleep at my house? Well it was me who asked to hang out and it's bad just to let you two go home late" Kagami said. "Then we accept it Kagami thanks for thinking of us" Akashi said "Hey no fair! I want to sleep in Kagamicchi's house too!" Kise whined "It's freaking late time and stop whining Kise!" Aomine said "Well Kagami-kun let's all just have a sleep over tonight what do you say? It's our break tomorrow" Kuroko said "Hmm… yeah let's do that let's sleep together in one space!" Kagami smiled. The Kiseki no Sedai blushed to what Kagami said _"He's so cute!"_

"W-well let's go now" they grabbed their bags and went on their way "Wait guys I have to go to the supermarket I know you guys are hungry too so I'll cook" Kagami said as they are walking. "Kagamicchi's cooking wahh!" "At the second thought Kise you will not get any" Kagami interrupted him "You meanie Kagamicchi!" Kise said "Sorry I am just joking" Kagami chuckled _"That chuckle is cute shit!"_

"Don't come in It will be fast just wait me here outside!" Kagami said as he entered the market. "Kaga-chin is very cute I want to eat him~" Murakasibara said "Stop it you pervert" Midorima said "Everyone I have something to tell" Kuroko said to them "What is it Tetsu?" Aomine asked "Actually earlier before you all came Kagami-kun and I talked about something that needs to be aware of" Akashi's ear perked up when he heard aware of "Aware to what?" he asked "Kagami-kun said that he felt that he is being watched its started a month ago when he looked no one is there and today he also felt it that's why I said that we should have a sleep over so that Kagami-kun will not go home alone at this time" Kuroko explained "I see that is troubling if Kuroko said it then it's true and I don't think Kagami will just say it without any reasons, we made a nice choice to come along no matter who it is will never touch what is ours" Akashi sharply said and the others nodded. "Aomine It's better you go inside and look for Kagami we can't let him be alone" Midorima said and Aomine did what was told.

**Kagami's POV**

I am looking at the meat section when I remembered that I felt someone is looking me more like I am being watched "Eep!" I felt something passed by and my butt was touched w-what the hell is that!? "Oi! Bakagami!" I saw Aomine running towards me "Are you okay?! I saw it!" he said "U-uhm yeah I'm fine it's just I got shocked m-maybe it's just a mistake" I said "Where is that perv!?" Aomine look around "S-stop is you jerk! I told you it's just an accident maybe!" Aomine sighed "Are you done?" he asked "Yeah I will pay now" I replied "Okay I'll go with you" I just nodded.

-Time skips-

We arrived at my place I cooked then we ate, they sure eat a lot specially Murasakibara and Aomine but I'm glad that they like it. We decided to sleep in the living room they already lied down and sleeping I stand and went to the veranda a bit to get some fresh air "The breeze is nice~" I said and look up to the moon then I felt something I immediately look down and I saw a shadow but it faded. _W-what is that? Then it is true that someone is watching me?!_ I have a bad feeling about this…

**Meanwhile**

_Soon the light will be embrace by darkness… *smirk*_


End file.
